Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars Vol 1 11
** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * * * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * * * * Zsaji's race Locations: * ** Doombase ** Section of *** Marsha Rosenberg's apartment *** Tower of Doom Items: * * * * * * * tech}} * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * Alien Sky-Sled * Alien aircraft | Notes = Continuity Notes * As revealed in , the mercenary Deadpool was among the heroes gathered for the Secret Wars. of that series reveals that the Wasp wished it so nobody remembered his presence. shows Deadpool present when the heroes confront Doctor Doom for the first time after he gains the Beyonder's power. He is also present during the vote to go after Doom at the end of this story. Although ambiguous in this story, - confirms that all the heroes (except Deadpool) were slain here. * A number of past events from this series are recapped in this issue: ** The Beyonder's initial challenge to them in ** Their initial conflict in ** Doctor Doom stealing the Beyonder's power ** How Doom had Kang killed in * Doctor Doom removes the mental blocks on Owen's powers that have been in place since he first became the Molecule Man back in that prevented him from altering organic matter. Owen enjoys this new power boost until it's stripped away from him in . * The Wasp comments on how the Hulk is getting "nastier" the Hulk is slowly losing his intelligence. Hulk gained Bruce Banner's intelligence in but it slowly began to fade it will be completely gone by . * Nightcrawler laments Colossus' infidelity toward his girlfriend Sprite who was left back home. The two had formed a relationship during the events of - . * Galactus was left drifting in space, Doom mentions that he has been rescued by his herald Nova who has been a Herald of Galactus since . * Doom mentions that he has been trying to free the soul of his mother for years. As revealed in , the soul of Cynthia von Doom has been trapped in the realm of Mephisto ever since her death. Chronology Notes Events in this story happen behind the scenes that affect the chronology of the following characters: Captain America: * - Doctor Doom gives the heroes an ultimatum * - The heroes go against Doctor Doom, are annihilated. Thor: * - Doctor Doom gives the heroes an ultimatum * - The heroes go against Doctor Doom, are annihilated. Hawkeye: * - Doctor Doom gives the heroes an ultimatum * - The heroes go against Doctor Doom, are annihilated. She-Hulk: * - Doctor Doom gives the heroes an ultimatum * - The heroes go against Doctor Doom, are annihilated. Spider-Man: * - Doctor Doom gives the heroes an ultimatum * - The heroes go against Doctor Doom, are annihilated. Hulk: * - Doctor Doom gives the heroes an ultimatum * - The heroes go against Doctor Doom, are annihilated. Cyclops: * - Doctor Doom gives the heroes an ultimatum * - The heroes go against Doctor Doom, are annihilated. Storm: * - Doctor Doom gives the heroes an ultimatum * - The heroes go against Doctor Doom, are annihilated. Wolverine: * - Doctor Doom gives the heroes an ultimatum * - The heroes go against Doctor Doom, are annihilated. Nightcrawler: * - Doctor Doom gives the heroes an ultimatum * - The heroes go against Doctor Doom, are annihilated. Rogue: * - Doctor Doom gives the heroes an ultimatum * - The heroes go against Doctor Doom, are annihilated. Thing: * - Doctor Doom gives the heroes an ultimatum * - The heroes go against Doctor Doom, are annihilated. Wasp: * - The Wasp witnesses the Beyonder powered Dr. Doom * - Doctor Doom gives the heroes an ultimatum * - The heroes go against Doctor Doom, are annihilated. Doctor Doom: * - Doctor Doom gives the heroes an ultimatum * - The heroes go against Doctor Doom, are annihilated. Klaw: * - Doctor Doom gives the heroes an ultimatum * - The heroes go against Doctor Doom, are annihilated. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}